The Star-Spangled Heroes
by Mr. Boyborg
Summary: With several pro heroes down, and crime on the rise, the Japanese government asks for some of the best American pro heroes to temporarily come to their aid. That also means some of the best American hero students get to visit, too. Rated T for violence, a touch of blood, and Bakugou's foul mouth.
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it! This is a passion project for me, so I want to make sure it's good. Please review, follow, fav if you want, I don't know, it's a free country.** **Also, I don't own My Hero Academia, that is the work of Kohei Horikoshi. Now, on with the fic! **

Washington D.C.

It was a cold, cloudy afternoon in October. Frost had settled on the roofs of buildings as cars zoomed by, their headlights straight ahead. The streets were flooded with the sounds of of footsteps on the sidewalk, the honking of horns, and the roaring of engines. Many people were bundled up, sticking close to each other for warmth.

Two brothers were walking home from hero school. The smaller, black-haired one huddling close to the larger, orange-haired one, who was glowing orange. As they were walking down the street, they turned a corner and suddenly saw a window bend and expand, like a bubble, and then explode into hundreds of glass shards. A man then jumped out the window, running off with a heavy-looking bag.

"Help! It's a villain attack!" a bystander screamed.

"He just stole from my store!" yelled the manager, "somebody stop him!". He waved his arms to attract attention while nearby civilians whipped out their phones to contact the authorities.

"Ha ha! This cash is mine!" the crook laughed as he ran. The bigger brother suddenly ducked into an elley. He then sat down his backpack, and opened it, and reached in, pulling out a superhero mask. He pulled it on and stepped forward out of the alley when his brother grabbed his arm.

"Jackson, please, you've done enough," he said, "you have to get home and rest." Jackson then took his arm off and smiled at him.

"A hero can never pass up an opportunity to protect," he said, "that's what Mr. Chameleon says," and he ran off to stop the criminal.

"Wait!" the brother said, but he knew there was no stopping Jackson's determination and heroic spirit. The villain was making his escape when he turned his head back and saw him. He then stomped his foot down and turned around, readying himself in a battle pose.

"IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THE HERO THEN COME AND GET ME!" he shouted. Jackson was sprinting at him, the ducked and kicked his legs out from under his feet. He then used his momentum to spin, and his right arm began to glow bright orange.

"Two-hundred degree uppercut!" Jackson shouted as as he delivered a mighty super-powered uppercut to the villain's chest. The villain was sent flying backward several yards. There was a bit of steam from where Jackson had punched the villain.

"I surrender, I surrender!" exclaimed the villain as he raised his hand in defeat, "I didn't know it was you, Solaron!" Jackson (or Solaron) stepped forward with a super-heated fist.

"Oh, really? I thought only a two-hundred degree punch was manageable," he said as he looked at the villain with a confused face.

"It was, it was, but I didn't want it to get worse! I give up!" He was waving his arms in the air, and there was anxiety in his voice. Meanwhile, on the streets, people were murmuring about how the Junior Hero Solaron had shown up once again, and had caught the villain.

"Is that the case, then? Well okay, now stay there until the police arrive and take you away," Solaron said firmly. The villain was shaking and sweating now.

"Don't worry, I will!"

Then, five minutes later, the villain was in handcuffs, and the cop arresting him was reciting his rights. Then, two other cops walked up to Solaron.

"Thanks for handling that guy, we couldn't have gotten him without you," one officer said.

"Seriously, man, we ought to thank you! This is the fifth time you've helped us this month!" the other one said.

"No sweat, literally! I'm just doing what heroes do!" Solaron responded. The two cops thanked him and walked back to their cars, and drove away. After they left, Solaron walked back to his backpack, removed his mask, and returned to his brother, who went back under his arm.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. I could've handled it for you," he said with concern in his voice. Jackson then laughed.

"Sorry, William. Guess I'm just a tad bit too excited for our visit to Yuuei Academy in Musutafu in a few weeks. I'm so stoked!" he said while jumping up and down. They thought of their trip to Japan in three weeks as they walked the rest of the way home.

**How was it? Once again, leave a review so I know what I need to change and what is already good. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Hey guys, now I just wanted to clear something up about the timeline and when my fic is taking place. It happens after the Hassaikai Raid Arc and before the School Festival Arc. This means that All Might has retired, Mirio lost his quirk, Sir Nighteye died, the other heroes who got injured during the raid still are, Izuku hasn't fought Gentle yet, and the High-End Nomu hasn't shown up. Now that that's cleared up, now to the necessary please review, follow fav, the usual, as well as how I don't own My Hero Academia or any cannon characters, now on with the fic!**

Yuuei Academy

Izuku was walking down the hall towards the 1-A classroom. The tapping of his feet echoed throughout the halls. He stepped up to the oversized door and walked through.

"Hey, Midoriya! Did you hear the news?" Kaminari said as he walked into the room.

"I did! I'm so excited! We'll get to see American Pro Heroes!" Izuku cheered. He had heard the announcement on the news yesterday.

"I still don't even believe they're coming," Jiro stated, "but the Prime Minister said it himself." Izuku sat down in his seat and thought back to when he saw the Prime Minister of Japan come onto the news and reveal that he had made an agreement with the President of the United States to send some pro heroes to help keep the peace while crime was up and several pro heroes had been killed, injured, or put out of action. The reaction to the announcement had been unanimous.

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" said Kirishima.

"Will it be Springback, the boxing hero?" asked Sato.

"Perhaps the microscopic hero, Atomizer will show up," replied Tokoyami. Aoyama the turned to face the class with a proud look on his face.

"Well I believe the number one American hero will show up, Nova Star!" he declared. Half the class stood in disbelief, the others stood in defiance, and Bakugou just scoffed.

"There's no way he'd show up, he has so much hero work in America!" Kirishima refuted.

"I'll bet you 500 yen on it," Aoyama said.

"Deal!"

"Quiet down," said Aizawa as he entered the classroom. Instantly, the class was in their seats. When he pulled out a large stack of papers, many of the students groaned.

"Do we really have that much work to do?" complained Mina, who was tilting her head back.

"I don't think I can even do that much," muttered Kaminari, who was slouching in his seat. His head hung low in dread and Aizawa scanned the classroom.

"Now, this was the amount of work you were supposed to complete over the day," he stated in his monotone voice, "but there's an assembly later today that will take up half of my class not all of the work will get done." The class roared in triumph, believing that they had beaten their teacher, and didn't have to do all of the work. Their hopes were high, only to get crushed immediately after.

"Which is why you'll be doing twice the work in half the time!" he said with a huge grin on his face. There was a mere second of absolute silence, and then the whole world could hear the the frustration coming from the blend of groans, screams, and foot stomps of the students.

-Later-

"Augh, MAN! All that writing could have given me arthritis!" Sero complained as they walked out of the classroom.

"I must say, that was decently difficult," Iida replied as they headed down the halls. The rest of the students were shaking their hands and holding their heads, except for one.

"I thought it was easy," Momo said quietly. Several of her classmates turned around and glared at her.

"Well of course you would!" screamed Mina.

"You're so talented and gifted, it's so unfair!" exclaimed Kaminari.

"Pipe down and head to the assembly," Aizawa scolded, "and stop loitering around in the halls."

"Are you coming, Deku?" Izuku turned his head to see Uraraka waving at him alongside Iida and Todoroki.

"Yeah, coming!" he said as he ran to catch up. He caught up to them and had a chat while they were walking.

"I wonder what the assembly's going to be about," Izuku pondered.

"That is a good question," Iida replied. Todoroki turned his head to look at Izuku and then back forward.

"Maybe it has something to do with the American pro heroes," he said. Ochako put her hand on her chin in thought.

"You might be right, let's just wait and see," she said cheerfully. Izuku agreed and the group walked in silence and anticipation until they reached the assembly hall.

Once they entered, they lined up and waited for the assembly to start. The entire school of students watched as the tiny, mouse-like principal Nezu climbed onto the podium. He stepped up to the tiny microphone, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Good morning, students, it it wonderful to see you all again," he said as the students stood silently.

"I am guessing that you all have heard the news about the prime minister's announcement yesterday about how some American pro heroes are coming in a few weeks," he spoke.

_So it is about that,_ Izuku thought to himself. Nezu looked around and spoke again.

"Well, I have taken this as an opportunity to allow some of my students to experience some new cultures and meet some new people," he said calmly. People were beginning to murmur and whisper to each other now.

"What is all this about?"

"Are we gonna get to meet the new heroes?"

"Now, now, please quiet down," Nezu said, moving his paws in a lowering motion. The murmuring quieted and the whispering ceased.

"I know you are all anxious about the purpose of this assembly, so I will explain," the tiny mouse said, "I have called you all here to tell you that I have spoken with the headmaster of the United States Academy of Justice, and some of his finest students will get to visit Yuuei along with the pro heroes."

The sound of the school could be heard from space.

"WHAAAAAT! Students from the BEST hero school in the world will get to visit us!" several students exclaimed.

"Not just 'some'," Nezu stated while skating one of his fingers, "the absolute best, including the best hero student in the world, period." The entire school's jaw dropped to the floor at this statement.

"Remember, they are visiting in three weeks, so prepare for guests," he finished, "and that is all. You are dismissed." Students began to file out of the assembly hall, with half of them still having a shocked look plastered on their face.

"The best student in the world, huh?" Ojiro said, "no big deal, not like I'm jealous or nervous that he's probably holding a world record."

"I'm not sure I can go back to regular classes now," said Asui. Izuku agreed. They had just been told the best hero students in the world were coming to see them, and the teacher just expected them to go back to class? Either way, he now had three weeks to think about what the finest hero student ever looked like.

The rest of their classes went as usual, except for the fact the everyone in the class was either super excited or still shocked. All of them walked home with lots on their minds.

-Later-

Bakugou was walking home to his house while thinking about what Nezu said in the assembly.

_So it ain't losers who will come and see us, huh? _He thought, _people like the best hero student in the worl-_

At that second, Bakugou stopped dead in his tracks.

"Those liars," he growled, "those god damn LIARS! THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THERE'S A STUDENT IN THE WHOLE WORLD BETTER THAN ME!" he yelled in fury and anger. He made several small explosions, then stomped the rest of the way home, fuming and growling.

He also destroyed the occasional mailbox.

**So, how was it? As always, please leave a review so I know what to fix. I'll try to upload chapters as soon as possible, bu please be okay if t they sometimes come a little late, cause I can sometimes have a sudden busy schedule. Thank you for reading and have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kinnor Brothers

**Hmm… It's getting a bit lonely around here. I think I'll snap a friend into existence! (Snap)**

**Izuku: Hello there! **

**Hi Izuku! Welcome to the Author's Notes!**

**Izuku: What will this chapter be about?**

**Well, today, I will give some **_**worldbuilding**_ **in America and show some of my main OC's friends!**

**Wait, wait, wait. Remember what happened with Mysterious Banana's Mightless story? After he added a ton of new OCs, his popularity massively dropped! We're still a tiny fic!  
Too late! (Opens the OC floodgate) **_**AlsomakesuretocommentreviewfollowfavandIdonotownMyHeroAcademia!**_

Washington D.C

It was a peaceful morning as the sun rose on the capital of America. The black night sky gave way to dark blues and a bright orange streak spread across the horizon. Birds were chirping in their nests and begging for their mothers to feed them. The early sun's rays shone on one specific house first, the Kinnor home.

The young, black-haired boy was sleeping peacefully until the rays of light bled through his window shutters. As the golden glow gently touched his eyelid, he stirred and awoke.

"Uhh…. time to get up," he muttered as he rose out of bed. He was wearing dark blue cotton pajamas with a pattern of silver crescent moons. As he opened the window, he caught a glimpse of the fading moon and his eyes glowed with a blue aura.

**William Kinnor**

**Quirk: Moon Force**

**He can absorb energy from the moon though his eyes, allowing him to gain a charge of energy and use it to gain superpowers.**

"I haven't had a good sleep like that in a long time," he said to himself, "I just hope that Jackson didn't stay up all night doing all that extra credit." He was greatly concerned with his brother, and how he put so much effort into his work that he sometimes ignored his own personal well-being.

He then headed to the bathroom, took his morning shower, and changed into some casual clothes. It was a Saturday, after all. He wasn't going to be at school, so he didn't need to follow the dress code. He headed downstairs to find his orange-haired brother holding a kettle of water.

"Oh! Good morning, William!" he said, "I was just making some coffee for us." His hands began to glow brightly, and the water was boiling in a few seconds.

**Jackson Kinnor**

**Quirk: Heat**

**His body can generate massive amounts of heat, and can expel it in multiple different ways.**

He set the kettle back in the coffee maker, then inserted William's favorite coffee blend, put his favorite mug beneath the spout, and turned it on. He then waited for it to brew.

"You know, you could have just used the coffee maker to boil the water," William said tiredly, "it would save you the need to drink so much water."

"Nonsense," Jackson replied, "it's much faster this way, and water is much cheaper than electricity." He grinned with his huge, infectious smile.

William smiled back, but couldn't help but be concerned for his (slightly older) brother. He always was using his quirk to help his family and save money whenever he could. He would heat the house in the Winter, heat his own showers, boil his own water, cook his own food, and completely ignored the negative effects. A common downside to his quirk was that using it regularly could leave him dehydrated, and because he used it so much, his recommended daily water intake was double that of a regular person.

"How long did you stay up?" William asked caringly.

"I was able to finish the work at 11:16, so I got plenty of sleep," Jackson said.

"You don't need to do so much extra credit," William replied, "also, when did you get up this morning?"

"I woke up about thirty minutes ago so I would be able to make us some coffee and breakfast." He pointed towards the breakfast nook and William saw that there were plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. William sighed then turned his head back towards his brother.

"Did you make _that_ with your quirk too?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"No, I've been practicing using the griddle iron," Jackson replied. His brother then immediately breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Good. I'm happy you are watching your health," William noted with a smile. Jackson then held his finger up and spoke again.

"Today, after breakfast, I'm feeling like doing some more community service and going on more Junior Hero patrols around the city and-" he was saying as William cut him off.

"Please, brother! Relax! You've been doing so much work you're worrying me!" William pleaded, "head over to Xavier's house, go out with Susan, run with Andrew, please relax! We're heading to Japan next week, so please take it easy!" He grabbed Jackson's shoulders and shook him.

"I know how much you want to do your best, but there's more to life than work," he begged. Jackson then took his brother's hands off his shoulders and sighed.

"Oh, alright. I'll take the day off," he said with a smile, "but will _you_ finally go out and spend some time outdoors and with people other than me?" Jackson crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He knew just how much William liked to be by himself and how shy he was, but he needed to interact with other people.

"I'll go do some reading with Luke, and _maybe_ catch a movie with Elise, but only if you finally take a break," William said firmly. He held out his hand for a handshake.

"Deal," the orange-haired overachiever replied, as he grasped his brothers hand and shook it firmly. But before either of them did anything else, there was one thing they had to do.

And that was eat breakfast.

-Later-

Jackson was walking down the street, passing house after house. After walking a good distance from his own home, he stopped at a specific house. He turned towards the house and walked up the driveway. He stepped up to the door, looked at the camera, and rung the doorbell. One second later, a voice replied.

"Come on in, it's unlocked!" shouted someone from inside. Jackson then turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepping inside. He turned to see a brown-haired boy with glasses, who was about his age, sitting on a couch.

"Jackson! You're finally taking some time out of your schedule to hang out with your friends," the boy said sarcastically. Jackson then chuckled.

"Well, I made a deal with William, and I'm always glad to see my friend," he replied while walking towards the couch. He plopped down next to him and sighed.

"Wanna play some video games?" he asked excitedly.

"Do you have to even ask that question," his friend replied. He then looked at the TV and nodded. Then, the TV suddenly turned on

**Xavier Xollo**

**Quirk: Radio Waves**

**He can emit a radio wave-like signal that allows him to connect and control computers and machines.**

The game console also activated, too. Jackson picked up his controller as the game was selected and loaded. Then, they began to play Hero Fighter 3.

Jackson's fingers were flying across the controller, moving with quick speed and exact precision. However, Xavier was playing just as well without moving a finger!

"Hah! I've got you now!" Jackson said with confidence as he pulled an impressive move.

"Nope," Xavier replied nonchalantly as he completely dodged it.

"Oh come on! Well, I'll get you next time!"

"I doubt it."

The two kept playing, with Jackson laughing and grinning, while Xavier simply smiled.

-Meanwhile-

William stepped through the apartment building's swivel doors and walked up to the receptionist. He was carrying a novel with a bookmark halfway through it.

"I'm here to see Luke Alucard, floor 5, room 11," he said.

"Sure thing," the receptionist said kindly. William then walked over to the elevators and pushed the button. He tapped his shoe as he waited for the door to open.

When the doors slid open, he stepped inside and punched the five button. The doors slid shut again and he listened to the relaxing music as he felt the metal box rise into the air. It stopped at floor 5 and opened once more. William stepped out and walked down the hall. He turned around the corner and walked further until he reached a door with the number 11 above it. He then held his hand up to the wood and knocked.

"Coming!" exclaimed a voice from inside. The door opened to reveal a woman with pale skin, black hair, and red eyes.

"Oh, William! So nice to see you again. You can come in if you want," she said sweetly with a smile, revealing that she also had fangs. She held the door open as William walked inside. As he stepped into the main room, he saw a shaggy, brown-haired man reading a newspaper, the Washington Post, specifically. When he looked up he smiled.

"William, my boy! Have you come for another reading session with Luke?" he asked with a charming smile on his hairy face.

"Yep! Is he available?" William said.

"Sure thing. LUKE! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" the man shouted. Suddenly, a bat come flying out of a dark room and flew beside the man, before transforming into a boy about the same age as William, with the same skin, hair, eyes, and fangs as the woman. The boy then looked at William and beamed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you!" he said giddily, "what new books do you recomend?"

**Luke Alucard**

**Quirk: Vampire Bat**

**It's a combination of his parents' quirks, where he has the abilities of a vampire, and can turn into a bat.**

William then held up the book he was holding, which was titled, "The One Who Held Storms In His Hand".

"It's about someone with a really powerful storm-based quirk, and how people are hunting him for it," he described, "and he also has to learn to control it and use it for good." Luke was looking at it in awe.

"That sounds so cool!" he cheered, "I've been reading a book called 'The Island Of Dr. Iris', where a scientist uses a boy's hidden quirk to bring characters from stories to life!"

"Oooooh! Sounds like a good read," William replied.

"I know, right? I can't wait to read yours though," Luke said pleasantly.

"Would you like to go to the reading nook?" asked the shaggy Mr. Alucard.

"Absolutely!" both boys exclaimed.

"Okay, then. Read away!" the father said.

Then both William and Luke ran into the dark room, and Luke turned on some dim, colonial-style lanterns. He climbed up the ladder to his bunk and pulled out a book. He then swung his body to hang from his bead. William sat down in a comfy, fluffy chair. Then, they both dug their noses into their novels and read like bookworms.

After some time, the two finished reading and traded books. William then walked up to leave.

"Bye, William! Hope you enjoy it!" Luke called back while waving.

"Please come back soon, Luke really enjoys your company," the mother said in her usual sweet voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be spending a several-hour plane ride with him next week!" William called back.

"Goodbye!"

"Thank you!"

William then exited the apartment and closed the door. He took a few steps away from the door and then got an idea. He took out his phone and dialed up Jackson.

"Hi, Jackson! How do you feel about a double-date?"

-That Afternoon-

The two Kinnor brothers were standing outside the local cinema, waiting for their girlfriends to arrive. They were planning to see the movie "Defenders: Age of Omegatron". All four of them loved action movies. They were about to buy their tickets when two girls arrived. One, a girl with chocolate-brown hair and sparkling purple eyes came running towards them. The other, a blonde girl with eyes the color of the sky, was jumping across white, puffy clouds that were very close to the ground. When she reached the cinema doors, Jackson ran up to her.

"Susan! So glad to see you!" he said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, but what part of me do you want to see?" the blonde said smoothly, with a smug grin.

**Susan Wellfred**

**Quirk: Clouds**

**She can create solid clouds that she and others can step on.**

That statement caused Jackson to blush and give a hearty laugh.

"Hah, you never cease to amuse me, Susan," he replied.

"Ah, I know."

Then, the girl with brown hair and purple eyes arrived and came up to William, hugging him.

"So, Elise, you're here, too," Susan said in a friendly manner, "I guess that means William invited you?"

"Yeah, you could say that," the brunette replied. The group bought their tickets and headed inside. After purchasing their popcorn and drinks, they headed to their specific theater. After they sat down though, William looked at Elise and became confused.

"I thought you would have purchased some chocolate," he asked in a befuddled tone, "I know how much you like it."

"Don't tell anyone," she said mischievously, as a purple, starry portal opened and a chocolate bar fell out.

**Elise Jolan**

**Quirk: Vortex**

**She can create vortex-like portals to her own pocket dimension, and take things in and out of it at will.**

"Elise, you know we're not supposed to bring outside food or drink in!" he said disapprovingly.

"I know," she said sadly, before grinning a little, "but maybe this will make up for it," she said as she gave William a little peck on the cheek, causing him to turn red like a tomato and look away.

"Ha ha ha ha! They're so adorable," Jackson thought. The four then turned back to the movie, and each one of them felt excitement, not just for the movie, but for the trip that was in just a few days.

**So, what did you think? As always, please leave a comment, review, follow, and fav. I will see you all in the next chapter. Boyborg, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Airports and Action

**Hi there, everyone! I'm sorry about possibly being late on the uploading front, I've had a tight schedule and a bad case of writer's block, so I hope it's worth it!**

**Izuku: So nice to see you again at last! So, author, will we finally get more of me and the other UA students?**

**Yes, Izuku, but the chapter will also be shared by the OCs', or as I will call them from now on, the Students of Justice, (as they're from the United States Academy of Justice).**

**Izuku: Okay, that's fine. Also, please remember to like, comment, follow and fav!**

**One more disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, and blah blah blah all that unnecessary legal stuff. Now on with the fic!**

-Yuuei Academy 7:30 am-

Izuku was sitting in the dorm building foyer with Uraraka and Iida. They were lounging on the soft couches and they were enjoying some nice, hot tea. Uraraka turned her head towards them and smiled.

"I hope we get more information on the American students," she said cheerfully, "they'll be here tomorrow, after all." Izuku then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" he replied.

"I heard that the global valedictorian is the class president," said Iida with an excited face, "I hope I'll get to meet him soon." They kept chatting together but kept the topic on the visiting students.

A few minutes later some other students began to enter the foyer. One such students was Yaoyorozu.

"Hey, there! What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"We were just talking about how exciting it will be to meet the best hero student in the world," replied Midoriya.

"HE'S STILL NOT BETTER THAN ME!" Bakugou yelled somewhere off in the distance. The group just rolled their eyes as Shouto walked in.

"Hello guys," he said calmly, "I take it you're awaiting their arrival?"

"You bet," Izuku replied, as he lifted his head to the sky, "they left last evening because of the time zone difference, so I wonder what they were doing when they left?"

-Washington D. C. 6:30 am-

Jackson was speeding along the tiled airport floor as the wheels of his suitcase squeaked and rattled. He was moving so quickly that he nearly left William in the dust.

"Jackson, wait!" William called out, having to catch his breath after running for so long. He stopped and sat down on a nearby bench and pulled a water bottle out of a pocket in his own suitcase. He unscrewed the cap as Jackson turned around and noticed his brother's fatigue.

"Oh, sorry! I just want to get there and make sure we have enough time before the plane takes off," the orange-haired boy said. His brother the looked at him with a face that showed a mix of dumbfoundedness and frustration.

"You woke me up at six o'clock so we could get there an hour early!" he sighed with a salty edge and a tired tone. He simply could not understand what made his brother so obsessed with depriving himself of necessary sleep.

"You'll be fine, we had coffee and donuts, remember?" Jackson replied. He himself pretty much had pure coffee running through his veins. William then leaned back on the bench and groaned.

"Not everyone just needs a cup of coffee to become a functional human being," he said with a voice so tired, it sounded like he could fall asleep at any moment, "some of us actually need sleep and don't contain whatever hidden anti-sleep quirk you have." That statement caused Jackson to laugh so hard he fell down.

"Ah, William, you crack me up," he said as he began to rise, "now, let's get to the meeting place." After a few minutes they found a specific bench near a Starbucks booth where the 8 students chosen to take the trip would meet with their teacher and at 7:30, would walk to the terminal and wait to board the plane at 8.

As they got to the Starbucks booth, they saw a man in his forties with white hair standing near the front. He saw them coming and smiled.

"Jackson! I expected you to get here at the crack of dawn, so I got here early, too. I have no idea why you do this, though," he said to the orange-haired boy. He then turned to the other brother.

"So, William, let me guess, Jackson woke you up and forced you to arrive super early, even though you needed your sleep?" he asked.

"Ugh, right on the nose, Mr. Elmore," he replied with a frown and a sigh. Mr. Elmore gave a slight chuckle at that statement and led the two boys over to a table to sit down and wait for the other six students.

-Yuuei Academy 8:30 am-

Class 1A was sitting quietly in their desks, while Aizawa was handing out papers to the students. Izuku was expecting an assignment, but was instead greeted by pictures and information of 9 different people.

"This is a list of the 8 students that will be visiting, along with their chaperone, who is also their teacher," Aizawa said when he got back to the front, "since they left last night, I thought it would be wise to give you some information on them so you can greet them."

"In American customs, peers greet each other by their given names and address their superiors and elders with Mr, Mrs, or Ms in front of their surname, depending on their age and gender. You will refer to the students by their first names and the teacher by Mr. Elmore. Understand?" The class then nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now look over the information quickly and thoroughly. I still have a class to teach."

Izuku skimmed his eyes across the page. There were a bunch of American-sounding names, and it was undoubtedly a diverse bunch. Then, one student caught his eye. He looked like he had a snake head, but the mouth was his face and he had glowing white dots for eyes and a thin white line for a mouth. He looked at the nametag.

"Zyther Willow, and his quirk is Hydra," he thought to himself, "I wonder what he's like in person?"

-Washington D.C. 7:00 am-

A few more students had arrived, particularly Xavier and Luke, along with Susan. They were having a chat with the Kinnor brothers when the snake-headed kid showed up. His hands, feet, and tail were also snake heads with mouth-faces. His two hands raised up and started talking.

"Hey, there! How you doing!" exclaimed his right hand.

"Greetings! Oh! Zyther, would you like a croissant? I feel utterly famished!" said his left hand. The main head then looked down at them with a frustrated face and they backed down. The walked into the booth and sat at a lonely table. Jackson looked at him, sighed, and turned back towards his group.

"I wish Zyther would open up to us, I know he's a cool dude inside," he said.

**Zyther Willow**

**Quirk: Hydra**

**His body is snake like with a snake head and a tail, and his arms, legs and tail all have their own heads and minds of their own.**

Zyther simply sat there by himself, all alone. He was a quiet one, never really opening up to anyone else. None of his classmates really knew why he was like this. He had a strange and powerful quirk; not just having multiple snake like heads on his libs, but also having different elemental breaths to shoot from those heads. At times, his sentient limbs would cause him to be unbalanced and stiff in his movements.

The rest of the students waited for the final two students to arrive. After a while, a quiet zipping noise was heard, then they saw a blue light coming from down the airport hall. Within a few seconds, the light grew larger and brighter, as a student zipped down the hall from spot to spot at blinding speed. Then, he zoomed right in front of the door in a trail of blue light and a large grin.

"Hey, everybody! How you guys doing?" he asked.

**Andrew Lilito**

**Quirk: Dash**

**He can dash a few meters at blinding speed, but the more consecutive uses, the slower the dash.**

"We're doing quite well, Andrew!" replied Jackson with his ever-friendly demeanor, "was it Lightning Pop or Nova Punch this time?"

"Eh, I decided to go with Atomi-Cola this time," Andrew answered, "it seems to pack more energy than most other sodas."

"Well! That's because it contains the most sugar and caffeine out of any other!"

"Huh. That explains it. I think I'll keep drinking it."

The two then sat down with the rest of the group. Elise soon arrived afterwards and at 7:30, the teacher waved them over.

"Hwy guys! Time to head to the terminal!" he called.

The students then all walked over to him and they were heading to the terminal when two men started fighting.

"Hey! Get out of my way!"

"I was about to say the same to you!"

The two men then started punching each other, then one man used his quirk to grow his arms and smash the ground as the other man was suddenly covered in a green shield. The two traded a few more blows before the teacher stepped in.

"Well you two sure chose the wrong place to pick a fight,"he said. The two men turned and looked at him.

"Who the heck are you?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, what he said," replied the other. The teacher then smirked.

"A pro hero," he stated before he began sprinting toward them. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a shiny, silver marble, then suddenly his entire body was made of the same steel-like metal!

The two villains gaped in shock before the teacher grabbed their heads and bonked them together. They were both knocked out instantly.

"That'll teach you two to violate the law by using your quirks to cause harm."

**David Elmore**

**Quirk: Mimic**

**He can transform his body into anything he touches for up to 3 minutes.**

A few seconds later, security officers arrived and tied up the attackers. They thanked Mr. Elmore for stopping them and preventing more damage. After that they left. All through that, the group of students simply stood there in content.

"Dude, that was awesome!" said Andrew.

"Quite quick and efficient, just as we'd expect from our hero course teacher," added Xavier.

"Awesome job, Mr. Elmore!" exclaimed Jackson. Mr. Elmore returned and led the students to the terminal where they waited for the plane to take off. The different students all were doing different things. Jackson was studying and practicing his Japanese, William was listening to music, Xavier was programming a game on his phone, Andrew was playtesting that same game, Susan was playing with a cloud she made, Elise was eating some chocolate, Luke was reading the sequel to the book William gave him, and Zyther was simply being quiet while his limbs talked to each other.

After half an hour, the plane was ready to board, and the 8 students and their teacher boarded the plane. The Kinnor brothers were sitting right next to each other. The flight attendant passed out snacks and drinks, then the plane took off soon afterwards.

About an hour into the flight, William and Jackson were both watching "Space Wars", a movie that was made before quirks appeared. The students were enjoying the flight, although it would be a long one, about 17 hours long, with a stop at Hawaii to refuel. The first part of the trek was pretty basic, in-flight entertainment, a lot of portable games, books, music, and phone usage. Jackson did some more studying, much to his brother's dismay.

After they left from Hawaii, most of the students were fairly tired, som many went to sleep. This included William, and even Jackson. By 13 hours into the flight, only William and Jackson were awake of the students. Mr. Elmore was still awake, of course.

"Yawn… uhh… I think I'll go to sleep now, Jackson," william sighed groggily, "please wake me up when we get there." Jackson gave a tired smile at his brother.

"That's fine. Have a good nap," he replied. William's eyes slowly closed and he was soon fast asleep. After a while, Jackson followed suit and was napping as well.

-Musutafu Airport 3:30

Class 1A had been invited to the airport to watch the plane come in and meet the students as they came out. Izuku stood there in awe as he looked to the sky and saw the United plane in the air. He was bubbling with anticipation and excitement to see the Americans.

Several other students had shown up as well, like Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Tsuyu, and others. Bakugou had also shown up, although he was scowling in a corner and had arrived mainy to "assert" himself as the better student to Jackson.

In a few minutes, the plane will have landed, and the students will have filed out with the rest of the passengers. There was no telling how those students would act, and Aizawa seemed to be particularly interested to meet Mr. Elmore. Izuku didn't exactly know why, but he himself was also interested to meet him. And analyze their quirks, of course.

-High up in the sky-

William was shaken awake by his orange-haired, enthusiastic brother.

"Wake up, William! We can see the airport!" he exclaimed as he pointed out the window to the buildings below. As he saw how high up he was, he got a bit queasy, but then he quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, it's exciting," he replied. Jackson seemed mesmerized.

"I'm so excited to meet them," he said with vigor, "adventure and excitement await!"

**So, how was it? Again, sorry for the late update. Please comment, review, follow, and fav. I really appreciate it. You can tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and what you would like to see.**

**This is Boyborg, signing out!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Warm Welcome

**So… it's been several months since my latest update. I would like to explain.**

**Due to a need to care for my physical and mental health, busy homework schedules, and my habits of procrastination, I had to put the story on hiatus… for months. I apologise for not giving you a reason for it sooner and putting off the work. I hope you can forgive me and continue to enjoy what I have to tell you.**

**Now, on with the fic!**

-Musutafu Airport 3:45-

Izuku and the rest of class 1A were sitting in anticipation as they watched the people file out of the landing plane walkway **(or whatever it's called)**, watching carefully for the American students. Most of them were excited to meet them in person to see what they were like.

Some were less kind in their motives for coming. Kaminari and Mineta just came to see the girls in person, while Bakugou came to bu rude and loud to Jackson.

Izuku's attention peaked when he saw a large, green snake-like head popup above the crowd. Then a puffy head of orange hair appeared as well. Then some more faces from the list stood out, like the teacher's white hair and the brown-haired girl's sparkling eyes. Eventually, the entire group came out and their teacher led them over to 1A.

"Hello. My name is David Elmore, but please simply call me Mr. Elmore," he said to the Japanese students.

"Yes sir," they responded. Aizawa then walked up to the white-haired man.

"Hello, my name is Mr, Aizawa, and I'm quite a big fan of your hero work, Chameleon," he said in a genuinely pleasant tone. Mr. Elmore chuckled to himself.

"I was about to say the same thing to you, Eraserhead," he replied. Izuku looked at the two in thought.

"So that's why he wanted to meet him," he thought to himself, "Chameleon, I've heard of him. He's a pro hero with the power to turn himself into any material he touches." He looked back towards the students. Most of them were looking around, and Midoriya stepped forward to Jackson.

"Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you!" he declared as he held his hand out for a handshake. Jackson smiled and took it.

"Same here, my name is Jackson Kinnor, but you probably already know that from the sheet Mr. Aizawa passed out," he said. Izuku looked confused.

"Did Aizawa tell you that?" he asked confusedly.

"Mr. Elmore told us that you would be given papers informing you of our appearances, names, and quirks, as he gave us the same thing but telling us about you," Jackson replied. Izuku suddenly looked even more confused.

"But, Aizawa never told us about that" All of Class-1A turned their heads and looked at Aizawa, who just shrugged.

"I figured it unnecessary because the Sports Festival is broadcast around the world, so they would have watched it and learned about you anyway," he explained.

Zyther's tail then looked at Mineta.

"Though I didn't know about little chew-toy here!" the tail said hungrily, causing Mineta to jump in fright and shudder.

"AHH! AHH! What the heck is that guy! And why does he want to eat me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Zyther turned his head and looked at his tail.

"Tailbone, knock it off," he ordered. The scaly extremity looked down and returned to its place. This caused many other students to look become startled and unsettled by Zyther.

"Uhh… I didn't notice this before, but that guy has multiple heads!" exclaimed Toru.

"Yeah, and they're snake heads!" shouted Kaminari.

"He's like an awful movie monster!" added Mina.

Zyther's expression dropped and he started to turn away when Jackson came to reassure him.

"Don't worry, they were simply joking," he said with a fake chuckle. Iida looked furious.

"I am ashamed of you! How dare you say those things to him!" Iida shouted, "we were supposed to know ahead of time what they looked like! Didn't you read the introduction sheet?" Their faces suddenly looked very guilty.

"Well, I didn't exactly read the whole thing, or at all," Kaminari said.

"Neither did we," Toru and Mina replied.

"I… I read it," Izuku, followed by Uraraka, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Asui, Shoji, Kirishima, and even Bakugou.

"I only read it so I knew who I was going to crush," Bakugou replied, causing some of the American students to look at him with confused expressions.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ wasn't hugged enough as a kid," Susan said sarcastically. Bakugou just ignored her.

"Speaking of which," he grunted as he approached Jackson. "I've heard you have an impressive quirk and the _best skills_ in the world, but you should know that I'm gonna expose you as just a showpony and take your spot as top student!" he shouted with a sneer. "You and your brother Moon-kid are gonna be begging for mercy once I'm done with you!"

William slightly backed away and looked nervous about Bakugou's declaration of war. Jackson took notice. Bakugou continued sneering until he felt Jackson's hand grab his shoulder and suddenly get warm.

"Listen," he said, "Katsuki Bakugou, winner of the Sports Festival, wielder of the incredible quirk Explosion and skilled fighter, you may _think_ that you are the best, but before you go insulting and mocking other people, you _prove_ that you are stronger. And one more thing…"

His hand suddenly got blazingly hot as his face turned dead serious.

"You lay a finger on my brother, and you'll be _literal_ toast."

He then removed his hand and backed away, turning to look at the bewildered faces of Class-1A with a wide, jolly grin.

"Man, that guy's scary!" Ojiro said with a nervous chuckle.

"I did not expect that he could do that," Iida responded, "but I have to say, Bakugou was being quite rude to him and his brother, so it was only natural that he would step in."

Izuku was amazed at Jackson's title, yet he was quite surprised, and somewhat startled, that he could go from a friendly and gentle person to as threatening as Todoroki almost instantly.

"Did you know he could do that?" asked Sero, dumbfoundedly. Andrew grinned widely.

"I always like seeing the reactions of people when they see what happens when someone threatens Jackson's brother," he said as he pointed to Bakugou, "they're always priceless." His face was frozen in a mix of confusion and shock. He couldn't even yell at him or make more snarky comments.

"A word of advice," Mr. Elmore said as he put his hand on Bakugou's shoulder, "don't threaten William, it never ends well." The entire class made a note of that. Except for Bakugou, who recoiled away from the American teacher and hissed.

"Well, I think we should change the subject to something more positive," Jackson perked, "perhaps a tour of UA Academy?" Everyone seemed to agree.

"That was actually part of the schedule, so we got a bus to take us there," added Aizawa.

As they started walking off, Jackson noticed a shady figure in a purple hoodie that looked somewhat familiar out of the corner of his eye, but shrugged it off.

Unbeknownst to him, the young figure grinned with glee.

"So that annoying trip was worth it," he said "I can finally have my satisfaction." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and dialed a number. "Phase One is complete. The Kinnors are here. Now to contact that '_League of Villains_' and begin phase two."

-UA Academy 4:00-

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Elise exclaimed as they approached the front gate. It truly was a wonder to behold as they passed through the giant gates and entered the campus ground. The giant H-shaped building shone brightly, reflecting the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, we go here every day," Sero smoothly stated.

"No school that shines as bright as ours exists in the whole worl-" Aoyama added before being cut off by Zyther.

"Still not as good as the Academy of Justice." That statement caused every 1A student to stop and stare at him.

"What do you mean? UA is incredible!" exclaimed Uraraka.

"How would you say that? Just look at it! Super impressive," Sato added. Shoji agreed. Aizawa seemed to understand Zyther, though.

"It is true that the United States Academy of Justice does have a larger campus and has more advanced technology," he explained. The UA students' minds were blown.

"Is that even possible? Where do they even get their resources?" asked Kirishima.

"Do they have teams of scientific researchers at the school?" Jiro questioned.

"This must be why it is the most prestigious hero school in the world," commented Iida. Bakugou scoffed.

"Probably just a bunch of show-offs," he remarked. Susan had determined that she didn't like the explosion wielder and glared at him.

"You know, you probably shouldn't go around insulting others before you've done your research or gotten to know them," she said, "although I wouldn't expect much from a wild savage, who had to be chained up at the Sports Festival." This caught Bakugou's attention and sent him into a frenzy.

"SHUT UP, WEATHER GIRL! OR ELSE YOU WANT TO BE TURNED INTO DUST!" he yelled as he jumped at her with rage in his eyes and explosions in his hand.

"WEATHER GIRL!? Oh, it's on, you big thug!" She screamed back as she formed a fist. Then, Elmore pulled out an osmium marble and transformed. He then grabbed Bakugou while he was in midair and his weight stopped the flying blonde dead in his tracks and he fell like a rock.

"Sorry about the outburst from Bakugou, he has a short temper," said Aizawa. Elmore shook his head and shrugged.

"It's fine. I've dealt with many more irritable students before, and Ms. Wellfred doesn't take rudeness from _anyone_," Elmore added. Bakugou began picking himself off the ground while holding his head.

"Ow, what the heck was that for!" he exclaimed at Elmore. He kept his basic glare.

"Well, now, I can't have you attacking one of my students, can I?" Bakugou scowled at him. Aizawa picked him back up and moved him to the other side of the group.

"Behave, Bakugou. These people are guests, and I won't tolerate your behavior," he ordered. Bakugou simply muttered and grumbled to himself. Izuku moved over toward Susan to talk with her.

"Sorry about Kacchan, he's a bit angry," he said. Susan suddenly grew confused.

"Kacchan? I thought his name was Katsuki Bakugou," she asked.

"Oh, it is," Izuku responded, "but Kacchan was the name I've been calling him by since we were little kids. He calls me Deku." Susan understood and had a moment of realization.

"Okay, I understand," the cloud-walker replied. The group continued to walk towards the school and found All Might and Principal Nezu standing at the front door. A few of the American students were confused.

"Why is there a mouse-thing at the door?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, and why is All Might so small? He should be much bigger," Luke pondered. Todoroki looked at him.

"Didn't you hear about it? All Might lost his powers in his fight against the villain All For One a few months ago," he said. Luke nodded in understanding. Andrew still looked confused, though.

"That still doesn't explain the mouse," the speed demon commented. Jackson leaned forward to speak.

"He's UA's principal, Nezu," he explained, but it only caused Andrew to be even more confused.

"Nezu's got a super-high intelligence quirk, but no one knows why," William added. Andrew looked like he was thinking for a second and then it clicked. Nezu cleared his throat and gathered everyone's attention.

"Hello, students of UA and the Academy of Justice alike. It is good to see you, some for the first time!" he said with dignity, "now, if my students were to be so kind as to step to the sides so that the American students and their teacher can come forth?" he asked. As he ordered class 1A and Aizawa stepped aside and the eight American students and Elmore walked through and stopped at the front.

"Ahh, hello to you, and thank you for taking the time to visit our fine school today, Jackson and William Kinnor, Xavier Xollo, Zyther Willow, Susan Wellfred, Andrew Lilito, Elise Jolan, and David Elmore. I hope your journey here was pleasant." Elmore stepped forward.

"It was enjoyable, however, we are here to visit this fine school, so would you please explain to the students where they will be staying for the rest of our trip?" he politely asked.

"Ah yes, you students will be staying in our on-campus guest dormitory building, while Mr. Elmore will be staying in the teachers' quarters guest room," Nezu responded, "your suitcases and other belongings have already been moved there." Jackson stepped forward and respectfully bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he said. His classmates and teacher followed suit.

"You are welcome," Nezu replied, "now, I recommend heading to where you'll be staying and getting settled in, so you can set up your belongings."

"I hope you will enjoy your time here," added All Might. The students thanked them and Elmore walked them to the guest dormitories. After they had left, Nezu and All Might turned to face 1A.

"Now, you all know that the American students came here to experience Japanese hero culture and study abroad, right?" asked All Might, to which the students confirmed.

"Well, there is another reason for their arrival," Nezu added, causing the students to become excited, "but I will wait to share that with you until I announce it tomorrow." That caused many of them to immediately deflate.

"Aww, now I gotta wait until tomorrow to hear about it!" said Sero, "I really wanted to know what it is."

""They'll probably tell us at the assembly tomorrow after they introduce the students to the school," Yaoyorozu commented.

"I guess that's fair," said Uraraka. All Might stepped forward.

"Now, don't be disappointed, your patience will be paid off," he reassured, "for now, though, you will return to your dorms and you can spend the rest of the day as you want or you can visit the students once they're comfortable."

The class moved to the dorms and many congregated in the living areas to chat. Izuku went to his room to look at the sheet one last time and gather a special notebook before he moved back downstairs.

The notebook was special in the fact that it was filled with ideas and different applications for the visiting students' quirks. He had gotten so many ideas after looking at the sheet that he simply needed to put his pen to paper and analyze the heck out of their quirks. He also wanted to show his ideas to the students and discuss what they've already done. He entered the first floor and saw a large group of his classmates talking and walked over to join them.

"Midoriya! We were just talking about what we thought of the American students," Asui said.

"The girl named Wellfred looks like we would get along well," Mina said, but Todoroki corrected her.

"We're supposed to refer to them by their first names, so you would call her Susan," he said, "though I'm more curious about Xavier Xallo." That caused Jiro to perk up.

"Xavier Xollo? He's the guy with glasses and brown hair, right?" she asked, "I think he can make radio waves or some other signals, right?" Iida nodded in response.

"Correct. It is an interesting quirk, and I wonder how he uses it in combat," he commented, "perhaps he has some specialty gear to use or is fluent in martial arts, or maybe both." Kaminari spoke up.

"That Luke Alucard kid looks like he would get along well with Tokoyami," he said, "I mean, they both do worse in sunlight and better in darkness." Tokoyami nodded.

"He does look like an interesting person, and our quirks do have similar properties, but the two most fascinating students would be Jackson Kinnor and Zyther Willow," he added, "one is the best student in the world and the other has an incredibly rare, unique, and powerful quirk." That statement caused three students to look downwards.

"Speaking of him, we probably should apologise," Toru said. Kaminari and Mina agreed. Izuku broke the silence.

"But, back on the topic of his quirk, it really is quite strange, isn't it?" he said, "there really hasn't been anything like it."

"Yeah, there are many different kinds of Mutant type quirks, but I haven't heard of anything like that," Sero added thoughtfully.

"Do you think people were afraid or made fun of him for that?" questioned Uraraka, "you guys all seemed unsettled by him, so what do you think others might have done to him in the past?" Ojiro looked slightly saddened by this idea.

"It's quite possible, and so that would be why he reacted like that," he stated. The group was now in a slightly saddened mood until the speakers flared to life.

"Class 1-A, the American students have settled in, so now you can visit the guest dormitory building and talk with them," Aizawa said over the speaker. This lightened the mood for the students.

"Alright, enough sadness, we need to lighten the mood!" Iida exclaimed as he stood up, "why don't we head over to where they're staying and chat?" They seemed to agree, and gathered up the rest of the students, (except Bakugou, who refused to talk to "Hothead" and "Moon Kid"), and walked over to the guest dormitories, where they found most of the students in the living area. Elise welcomingly stepped forward.

"Hi, there! Since some of you didn't read the sheet, let me introduce myself. My name is Elise Jolan, and this is-"

"We can introduce ourselves, Elise," Xavier said, cutting her off, "plus, Principal Nezu will introduce us to the school tomorrow."

"If you wish to know our names, you can ask us!" Luke said eagerly. The 1A group dispersed, and students quickly began chatting.

Izuku saw Iida complimenting Xavier's glasses, Andrew drinking soda with Sato, Asui talking with Susan, Aoyama attempting to impress Elise, (to no effect), Toru, Mina, and Kaminari apologising to Zyther, and Tokoyami shaking hands with Luke. He was specifically looking for Jackson when he spotted him having a conversation with Todoroki. As he was heading to talk with him, however, he spotted William sitting by himself on a sofa at the other end of the building. Izuku thought he looked lonely, so he walked over to sit with him.

"Hey there, William, right?" he said, "it's very nice to meet you." William's response was simple and quiet.

"Nice to meet you too," he responded, though he sounded a bit somber and restrained, as if he were sad about something. Izuku knew something was up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, to get a slight nod from William, but he knew he wasn't. "It's okay, you can talk to me. Talking always helps with things." William didn't answer.

"Did you lose something?" Still no response.

"Did Kaccha-er, Kasuki hurt your feelings?" He still didn't say anything. Izuku sighed and began to get up when William responded.

"No," he said, causing Izuku to turn his head.

"Then, what is wrong?" William took a deep breath.

"It's… It's personal," he added.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Izuku responded.

"No, no. I think talking could help," William answered, "it's about my brother. He pushes himself way too hard." William sighed.

"Even though we were told that there would be no assignments during our trip and me asking him to take it easy for once, he brought extra work to do while we are here. He literally does everything he physically can and he's way too hard on himself," he sniffled. He was getting emotional now. Izuku was becoming concerned.

"He's stayed up all night several times, doing work he didn't have to do. He spends entire weekends on patrols or doing community service hours and never takes a break!" he said in between sniffles, "there was even a point when he was attacked by a villain and got poisoned. He almost died. But as soon as he was able to write during his recovery, he completed as much work as he physically could until Mr. Elmore ordered him to rest until he had fully recovered!" he cried, "he works himself too hard, and it's because of me!" That got Izuku confused.

"How is it because of you?" he asked dumbfoundedly. William continued crying.

"Because, he's working extra hard to make up for me! I've been falling behind so he has to do more to make up for my failure!" he replied, "it's my fault!" Now Izuku was very concerned and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. We can help him. You aren't the problem here," he said, attempting to reassure him. It appeared to be working a William became more quiet and calm. He was taking deep breaths.

"Did, did I ask for too much?" William shook his head.

"No, actually. I think I feel better now that I've talked to someone," he replied.

"Do you want me to say anything?" Izuku asked kindly. William shook his head again.

"No, not for now, I think. We won't be staying here forever, so I'll probably wait until we return home. Until then I think I'm fine, though I wouldn't mind talking to you once in a while, okay?" Izuku nodded.

"Okay."

"AAAAAAAAAH! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Susan yelled at the top of her lungs. The two looked over to see what was going on but there were too many people blocking the view. Not that Izuku needed to see what was going on, he knew what was happening.

Mineta was being a pervert again.

-Later That Evening-

Class 1A was walking back to their dormitories in varying condition. While most of the students were completely fine, Mintea was holding a cold, wet wash-cloth to cool down his face as he made a mental note: never perv on Jackson's girlfriend. It's flying too close to the Sun both metaphorically and literally.

Most of the students were either laughing about the "Overcast Incident" or talking about other things that had happened during the meet-up, but mostly still laughing about what Mineta did. Izuku, however, had something much heavier on his mind: what to do about the Kinnor brothers?

After his conversation with William, Izuku didn't exactly know what to do. Obviously one or both of them needed help, but William had asked for him to stay silent, at least until he thought about what to do. On one hand, if he told someone, they would get help soon. On the other, he wanted to uphold the promise he made to William.

_I should probably just keep quiet now and worry about it later, _he thought. They had been hanging out for a while, so it was close to when they should go to sleep.

"That was fun, I hope we get to hang out with them some more sometime," Asui commented.

"I can't wait to find out what that secret reason they are here is," Izuku added. Yaoyorozu waved her hand as everyone started splitting up.

"Goodnight everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"See you in the morning!" replied Kirishima.

Izuku went up to his floor and walked up to his dorm room. As he walked in, he suddenly felt the effects of the day and his bed called to him. He changed into pajamas, climbed into the bed and fell asleep instantly.

-Meanwhile-

Jackson sat at his dormitory desk with his pencil in hand, looking at the worksheets. He was conflicted. He felt like he needed to do all of this, but he also wanted to listen to his brother. He couldn't decide.

He tapped his pencil against the desk. He wrote his name down and started answering the first question when he stopped.

_I… I can always do this some other time,_ he thought, _plus, I probably need the sleep._ He got out of the seat and hopped into bed. He was already wearing pajamas so he didn't need to change. He went to bed repeating the same phrase in his head.

_You can always do them later_.

-U.A. Academy 12:00-

The school had been called to the assembly to introduce the American and announce the secret reason for their visit. Nezu stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello, students. I know you are all very excited today to meet the visiting students," he stated. The crowd cheered in agreement. Nezu continued.

"Well then, I'll get right to the point with the first students, Jackson and William Kinnor!" he shouted as Jackson blasted onto the stage and William appeared out of nowhere. They were both in their hero costumes.

Jackson's was an orange mask, boots, gloves and cape with a yellow hero suit and image of a Sun, and the outfit was finished with white accents.

William's was the same except orange was replaced with blue, yellow was replaced with grey, and there was an image of the Moon.

"Xavier Xollo!" Nezu said, as Xavier was lifted up onto the stage by a pillar of small, black objects. His outfit was a black armored mask with an upside-down glowing blue triangle that covered his whole face with a hooded black cloak covering advanced-looking body armor.

"Elise Jolan!" he said as a portal opened up and Elise popped out and landed on the podium. She was wearing a swirling purple mask and a skin-tight suit with a vortex emblem on it, purple gloves and boots, and a cape that looks like space.

"Luke Alucard!" the principal said as a bat flew onto the stage before transforming into Luke, who was dressed in a typical vampire garb.

"Susan Wellfred!" he exclaimed as a shadow formed overhead and Susan jumped down from cloud to cloud. Her outfit was a white helmet and sky-blue visor, sky-blue skin-tight suit with gauntlets and boots that look like clouds.

"Andrew Lilito!" he said as a blue blur zipped by and stopped on the stage. Andrew's costume was a tinted visor with a dark blue jacket covered in white lightning bolts with athletic pants, a black undershirt, gloves and boots. All this time the crowd was cheering. Nezu announced the final name.

"Zyther Willow!" he said as the hydra leaped onto the stage from far behind. He was wearing jagged steel armor and a sharp leather tunic, like a savage knight, complete with shiny, yet chipped pauldrons, gauntlets, and leg guards. As he landed on stage, the crowd's cheer dimmed a bit. However, Nezu refused to let the excited mood die out.

"And now, I present to you: The Star-Spangled Heroes!" That got the crowd booming again.

"Finally, I will explain the big event that brought these fine heroes to our school," he said, which brought oohs and ahhs from the audience.

"UA Academy will be hosting… The Heroes' Tournament!"

-Elsewhere-

Shigaraki and the other members of the League of Villains were sitting in their hideout, waiting for Twice to return from his mission. Things had been going their way after the heroes had captured Kai Chisaki and they had ran off with the quirk-destroying bullets, and they had gained recognition.

There were still important things to do, so that was why they had sent Twice. All they had to do now was wait, but they wouldn't have to wait long. Shigaraki heard two sets of footsteps, meaning Twice had returned with a new recruit.

Although it was a strange recruit.

The new person wore a mask similar to a drama mask, but half of it was black and the other half was white. He wore a black top hat and a cloak that was patterned with yellow and purple stripes, like a circus. He also carried a cane but appeared to be around the same age as the students at UA, but Twice decided to bring him here, so he had to be good.

"Who are you?" asked Shigaraki. The figure chuckled and stepped forward.

"You may call me Jestival, and I am here to forge an alliance," the figure said. Twice stepped out from behind him and spoke.

"He had some goons that went out to find me and said their leader wanted to speak with you," he said. _Interesting,_ Shigaraki thought.

"Where is your crew and what do you want with us?" he asked. Jestival chuckled some more.

"To answer your first question, I wanted to build a layer of trust between us by coming here without guards," he replied, "to answer your second…" He pulled out two photos from his pocket.

"Two people I very much don't like and constantly mess up my fun are visiting here, and I would like to team up. I'll help you if you help me." Shigaraki narrowed his eyes.

"Who do we help you kill?" Jestival laughed and held up a picture of Jackson and a picture of William.

"The Brothers Kinnor."

**So, if you're reading this, thank you for sticking with me. Once again, I'm sorry it took this long to update. One quick thing, please leave a comment so I can receive feedback and implement it into my story. Thank you.**

**-This is Boyborg, signing out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Old and New Faces

**(Post-edit: for some reason, the text won't begin a new line, even though I have it indented in the Doc Manager, so please bear with it and if someone knows how to fix it, please tell me in a review.)**

**Hello, again! I'm back! And I have more of my story for you to enjoy!**

**Izuku: And I'm here too! We are back to doing the skits.**

**Today is the big day, the moment you've all (probably) been waiting for! The American Pro Heroes are finally arriving in this chapter!**

**Izuku: Spoilers!**

**Oh no! I have to redact this before we get to the story!**

**Izuku: Too late! Makesuretocommentlikeandreviewnowonwiththefic!**

**Nooooooo! The magic words!**

-Yuuei Academy 12:10-

The crowd was filled with talking students quietly whispering about what Principal Nezu just said. They waited in anticipation for what he would say next. Nezu cleared his throat and continued.

"The Heroes' Tournament will be held in the Sports Festival stadium and will consist of two parts: singles and doubles. The singles tournament will consist of 1 verses 1 matches with each round one match being one of the top eight contenders from the Sports Festival against one of the eight visiting students."

"The doubles tournament will consist of the same people except in teams of two chosen by the participants. Its purpose is to display the strength of our students and show the strength of the visiting students to our corner of the world." The crowd roared with excitement. The American students had different reactions.

Jackson was standing tall, with a stance and smile to rival All Might in his prime. William was wearing a shaky smile and giving a slight wave. Xavier simply stood with his focused expression underneath his mask. Luke was eagerly smiling and waving to the students, showing his enthusiasm. Susan was tapping her foot on the stage with a bright smile. Meanwhile, Andrew was bouncing and running in place, his energy being unable to be contained. Elise was smoothly waving to some of the boys in the crowd with a cheeky smile. Zyther was simply standing there, trying to act normal while he restrained his limbs.

"First, the singles tournament will be held. In-between the two tournaments will be the U.A School Festival, and the doubles tournament will finish off the stay of the American students!" This really got the crowd booming. They roared and cheered with excitement and anticipation, as if the Tournament was already here. Nezu was nearly finished with his announcement.

"You will all be informed of the specifics of the tournament at a later date, so for now, you all are dismissed."

As the crowd returned to class, still buzzing with excitement and anticipation, Izuku looked back at the American students and thought.

'I wonder who I'll be facing in the tournament,' he thought to himself. He suddenly focused on Jackson. 'He'll without doubt be making it to the finals at least.' As the crown kept moving, the students on-stage slowly faded out of sight. Izuku kept pondering about the possibilities as he returned to class.

-Elsewhere-

Tomura Shigaraki looked at the strange boy with curiosity. He had more than a few questions for the young man. Why would a teenager about the same age as the students at U.A. intentionally approach the League of Villains? Who exactly were his targets? Obviously they had impeded his attempts at villainy, but were they heroes-in-training? Where did he come from? Who were the members of his crew and how did he recruit them? It was all so suspicious yet intriguing to Shigaraki, and he wanted to answer as many queries as he could. For now, though, he could settle for the answer of just one.

"What's your quirk?" he asked the stranger. Jestival chuckled to himself, pulling out a purple soda can from his cloak.

"Please allow for a demonstration," he responded and pointed at the can. It suddenly began rising off the ground and then floated in midair.

Jestival

Quirk: Gravitational Relativity

He can manipulate the effect of gravity on objects and areas by changing its strength and direction. However, overusing his quirk throws off his sense of balance.

"My powers make it so that gravity is relative, and that the laws of physics are irrelevant," he explained, "and I plan to trivialize the laws of humanity and society as well." Jestival chuckled to himself again. Shigaraki could tell he did that often. The young villain continued.

"Who needs law and order when chaos is so much more fun?" he said dramatically, "the world shall be turned upside-down and society will be flipped on its head." As he finished, Shigaraki smirked under his father's hand. He liked this guy. Toga apparently did too.

"He's sooo coooool! I totally get what he's saying!" she squeaked gleefully, "I wonder what he'd look like without that mask all covered in blood!" She began to fantasize about slicing up his arms, and then Twice voiced his opinions.

"Dude, this guy is totally awesome! He's completely lame, bro!" he added. Jestival turned toward the psychotic school-girl and Deadpool-wannabe.

"I can see that some of your members are already living as I hoped, enjoying life as they desire, chasing their chaotic fantasies and wild emotions. I can tell that we will get along swimmingly," he concluded as he turned to leave. Before he could start walking though, he turned back to the group.

"I will return to you soon, with the rest of my team, no less! Then we will form the terms of our alliance," he said, as he began walking.

"How long will we be waiting for you to return?" Shigaraki asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Only a day or two, at most. I do intend to make good on my promises," he responded, "see you then, Prince of the Underworld." The stranger finally vanished out of sight. After a few seconds, Shigaraki's smirk grew into an evil grin.

He had a brand-new business partner.

-Later, back at U.A-

The American hero students were resting in the U.A. guest dormitory lounging area. Most of them were brimming with excitement after the announcement.

"Some of those boys were so cute!" Elise exclaimed to Susan, causing William to get slightly upset.

"A… am I not as good as those boys?" he pleaded nervously. Elise came in and hugged him with a concerned and caring look on her face.

"No, no, no, my dear moon boy, they may be cute, but no boy is as cute as you, my sweet little night owl," she sweetly said as she kissed his forehead, causing him to blush, but calm down. Susan looked at her with a mildly cross look on her face.

"Elise, you know that complimenting other boys makes William upset," she said sternly, only for the literally starry-eyed heroine to look back at her with a goofy face.

"Sure, but I just need to remind him that he's the cutest little chocolate bar and everything's fine!" Susan shook her head and sighed. This was going to be a loooooong trip.

On the other side of the lounging area, Xavier noticed Jackson was sitting on a couch with his hand over his mouth and resting his elbow on his knee, which usually meant that he was thinking about something. Xavier walked over next to the couch to talk.

"What is troubling you, Jackson?" asked Xavier. Jackson sighed in response.

"It's Bakugou. He's violent and angry, a bully to others, uncontrollable, and to me, unfit to be a hero," he replied. Xavier held his chin in thought.

"He may seem violent and cruel, but I do see improvements in his conduct from the Sports Festival," he responded, "perhaps there has been, at least some improvement in his behavior over the course of the semester?" Jackson looked up and sighed again.

"I know, it's just… I don't want a repeat of what happened with Evan," he said anxiously. Xavier immediately grabbed his shoulder, shook him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Jackson, what happened with Evan wasn't your fault," he said firmly, "he was clearly already evil, with his brutal behavior and deranged mindset. He may have been set off by your attempts to put him in his place, but you didn't turn him into a villain. He did."

Xavier paused and then sat down on the couch next to Jackson.

"Listen, I understand your thoughts. But Bakugou is not evil," he commented intelligently, "he was captured, I believe, a few months back by the League of Villains and did not defect to their side. He appears to be focused on the path of becoming a hero. A violent and irate hero, but a hero nonetheless," he added softly. Jackson took a deep breath and regained his positivity.

"Yeah, you're right. He's not going to go evil. He probably can be changed for the better," he reassured himself, "I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to try to earn his respect, at least." Jackson got up and walked upstairs to his room to think.

As the orangette headed upstairs, Xavier smiled to himself 'I finally got him out of that unhealthily worried mindset,' he thought contentedly. He returned to his other classmates and began conversing.

-Later-

Back at their dormitories, Class 1-A was resting in their lounging area and talking amongst themselves. A small chunk of the students were talking about the upcoming tournament.

"So, the tournament will feature those who made it to round two of the Sports Festival tournament, right?" Mina said, "I guess I'll be part of it." Aoyama moaned in defeat.

"But poor moi won't be, for I was defeated in round one," he groaned. Sero cringed at the memory of his humiliating defeat at the hands of Todoroki.

"That goes for me too," he added. Iida stepped in, karate-chopping the air like normal.

"Don't let that get you down, classmates!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "it is just another obstacle for you to overcome!" However, he was immediately interrupted by a certain yellow-haired classmate on his phone.

"Hey guys!" the blonde shouted, "check out the news! The Prime Minister is revealing the visiting heroes!"

Several students gasped in surprise.

"Really! Like, right now?" Mina squeaked. Kaminari nodded with electrifying hype. Mina and many other students suddenly turned to their phones to check out what was going on. Yaoyorozu saw the video stream and was shaken.

"Oh my goodness, he is!" she cried. Everyone started clambering to the nearest news feed to see what was up.

"Come on, man," groaned Kirishima, "what's he saying?"

-Hero Public Safety Commision Center-

The Prime Minister stepped up onto the stage. He was a mildly short, dark-haired man with a well-combed haircut, circular gold-rimmed glasses, and smooth moustache. He was also wearing a formal black business suit. **(Author's Note: Just think of an ever-so slightly friendlier-looking Emperor Hirohito)** He walked up to the microphone and addressed the clamouring crowd.

"Greetings, citizens of Japan, I have come to reveal the pro-heroes visiting from the United States of America," he stated with an aura of professionalism, "they will be temporarily being positioned around the country until crime rates are back under control and will can fill the gap of Japanese pro-heroes." He bowed to the crowd and then stepped back from the microphone, moving to the side of a gap in the back wall of the stage covered by a curtain.

He theatrically raised his arms toward the curtain and spoke with a booming sense of grandeur.

"May I introduce…" he declared, as the curtains pulled back, with three figures standing in a single-file line.

The first figure ran out onto the stage in excitement. He was a moderately tall man, with a bright blue helmet that had communications receptors sticking out of the back and a red-tinted visor. He had a muscular physique, with a hero suit the same color as the helmet with red accents, and red shoulder, elbow, and knee guards, as well as boots. He moved to the right side of the stage and held his arm up.

"The Microscopic Hero, Atomizer!" the Prime Minister called. The crowd cheered in excitement for the arrival of the hero. Then, another figure stepped onto the stage.

She was a woman in her late twenties, with sharp teeth and bright red hair tied into a long ponytail. An eyepatch covered her left eye and a scar could be seen slashing across the area behind it. She was wearing silver knight's armor with a light-blue spear emblem on the chest plate. A crimson cape flowed from behind her as she moved to the left side of the stage and crossed her arms with a shark-toothed grin.

"The Undying Hero, Spearhead!" Another name rang out in the Prime Minister's voice. This time, the crowd roared even louder. So loud, in fact, that security had to quiet them down before the Prime Minister could continue. He took a deep breath and mustered every ounce of bravado he had.

"And finally…" The last figure stepped out from the shadows. Everyone immediately began cheering again, and at the loudest volume they possibly could.

The final hero had an especially broad, muscular physique. His hero suit sparkled as shiny white stars dotted a dark blue suit. His magnificent silver hair flowed in the nonexistent wind of the stadium. A large, exuberant star emblem was centered in the front of the suit and the back of the flowing cape, similarly dark blue with snow-white stars scattered around it. He glowed with a pristine aura of strength and hope. He grinned with overflowing positivity and took center stage.

"The Number-One American hero, the Starlit Hero himself, Nova Star!" Everyone roared at that announcement. The number five, four and one American heroes would be staying in Japan for a while! Who could not get excited at that announcement!

-Meanwhile-

Jestival, without his mask, was sitting at a desk while watching the news feed on a laptop. His face scrunched into a frustrated sneer and his jaw locked together in anger.

'Ugh, so I have to deal with those infuriating imbeciles, too,' he thought angrily, 'I'll have to make sure I stay under their radar or avoid confronting them, otherwise everything will be RUINED!' Then, a scraggly, scrawny man with singed dirty-blond hair, soot-covered skin, scarred arms, and a maniacal grin walked up to the young villain.

"So boss, hee hee hee, are we gonna go after them heroes, cause I can't wait to pound that spear-shovin' shark's face in!" he uttered to the jester with a malicious, insane voice. Jestival sighed and then raised his hand to pause the madman.

"No, Scravenger, they are too powerful for us to attack, for now," he said darkly, "but once our plan is underway, and our connection with the League of Villains is established, then, we will tear them and their pitiful society apart." Scravenger giggled with mad excitement while a larger figure behind them laughed in a deep, booming voice and a fourth villain chuckled to himself before stepping forward. His face was still shrouded in shadows, though.

"Master, I believe I have discovered a way to locate the whereabouts of Toolmaker," he said smoothly. Jestival laughed in triumph.

"Excellent, Kitsune. We will soon be able to gain his support again, and once we free Overhaul, Toolmaker can use him to complete our plan!" Jestval replied victoriously. He lifted his arm up towards his gang, and they lifted theirs up to his.

"Let the world be flipped upside down," Jestival said.

"Let deception take hold of the masses," Kitsune added.

"Let madness spread through the people," Scravenger replied.

"Let unchained emotions dictate decisions," the fourth figure finished. They all bumped their arms together and lifted them up into the air at the same time..

"Let CHAOS reign over the land!" they all cried villainously.

-Back at the Commission Center-

The Prime Minister returned to the stage, stepped in front of Nova Star, and resumed talking.

"Please welcome the Number Five, Four, and One heroes from the United States!" he exclaimed. The crowd roared like thunder before the Prime Minister and his guards quieted the mass of reporters and viewers. He cleared his throat and lifted the mic, taking over to Atomizer.

"I believe we should interview these heroes on their reactions to my calling and their goals for their visit," he said politely before holding the mic up to the Number Five hero, "what are your thoughts?" Atomizer smiled before taking the mic.

"I'm always ready to help people in need, and when I heard about your request for help, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!" he explained confidently, "plus, I've always wanted to visit Japan! Your culture has always seemed very interesting to me. Totally radical!" The crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed' at his speech. The Prime Minister took the mic back and then moved over to the Number Four hero, Spearhead.

"Would you like to explain your opinion?" he asked the red-haired heroine. She snatched the mic and talked in a loud, jagged voice.

"Aye, when I heard ye hollerin' for assistance I thought I could be of use 'ere," she declared, "me and me trusty ship, the U.S.S. Spearfish, were already itchin' for a nice looong run out on the Pacific, so ye just gave us a reason for goin' on a fishin' trip. Spearfishin', of course."

A few members of the audience chuckled at the puns while others groaned in agony. Spearhead returned the mic to the Prime Minister, who then stepped back to the canter and handed the microphone to Nova Star.

"I bet everyone's wondering what your thoughts are, Nova Star," he said professionally, "would you like to say what you are thinking?" The top hero nodded and took the mic.

"I have always been one to travel in order to help people in need. Even though my agency is situated in Washington D.C. and I spend about three-quarters of my hero-work there, I am always moving to another location or state if they need my help," he stated with a booming sense of passion and altruism, "so coming here was no issue, and I hope to be able to get a hold on crime here and inspire more young heroes to rise up and fill the gaps left behind by the fallen."

His hopeful speech regaled the audience, who had amassed an armada of cameras and audio recorders. The starlit hero smiled at the crowd, and the Prime Minister stepped back to the front to finish the announcement.

"Now, these heroes will be situated all across Japan. Atomizer will be stationed in the West, Nova Star will be settled in the East, and Spearhead will patrol the islands and coastal areas," he explained fluently, "hopefully, they can help keep acts of villainy under control until we can raise enough heroes to keep ourselves under control again."

"Finally, I come to the matter of the upcoming U.A. Academy's Heroes' Tournament", that will feature eight visiting students from the United States Academy of Justice, along with the competitors who progressed to the second round of the Sports Festival tournament," he said. The crowd murmured with curiosity. There had been rumors about an upcoming tournament, but they had just been confirmed by the Prime Minister himself!

"The first round of the tournament will be taking place in two days, with the School Festival being held in-between and the second round a few days after. Both rounds will be open to the public," he explained, "the visiting heroes will attend, and afterward will be stationed in their respective areas until crime is under control."

The audience members were whispering and chattering amongst themselves. This was going to be a huge event. The Prime Minister then resumed speaking.

"That is all for today. Thank you for your time," he said as he bowed. The heroes followed suit and then walked towards backstage. The audience was escorted out and the mass of people gradually shrank until no audience member was left.

-1-A Dorms-

"Damn it! Now I gotta pay you 500 yen!" Kirishima groaned as he fell to his knees in shame. Aoyama smirked at him.

"You lost the bet, now pay moi!" he stated with as much slyness as he had. Krishima rubbed the back of his neck as he went to go get his wallet. Toru was confused, though.

"Hey Aoyama, how did you do that?" she asked, "nobody knew who was visiting, but you successfully predicted the Number-One American hero would show up! How!" The twinkling knight chuckled to himself.

"I guess those who shine and twinkle like stars have a way of knowing when each other will appear!" He described. Bakugou didn't seem to buy it though.

"Bullshit! That was just a lucky guess, you extra!" he shouted violently. Aoyama just scoffed at him and left. Izuku, though, was still in complete and utter shock.

"OOOOH MYYYY GOOOOOOD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe this! The top American hero, Nova Star himself, was here! His quirk, Light, allowed him to emit and manipulate light, giving him the ability to shoot lasers, form light constructs like swords and barriers, blind opponents, and propel himself though the air.

Izuku was familiar with the other two heroes, Atomizer being able to control the size and atomic motion of objects, and Spearhead having the ability to create energy spears, but Nova Star was the most impressive with the control and fine-tuning of his quirk. He couldn't wait to meet him! This was going to be the most exciting experience for him after becoming All Might's successor. There was no way anything could stop him from enjoying these next two weeks as much as he could! Nothing!

**Ta-da! The visiting heroes have been revealed! And foreshadowing of the villains' plans that will come to bear fruit soon!**

**Izuku: Congratulations! You updated the fic on time!  
**

**Yeah, yeah. Slow updates, probably. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous one, but I wanted to post this soon after the update before I forgot about it and probably would have left it for another month or two. Next time will be the final preparations before the heroes' tournament takes place!**

**Izuku: So prepare yourselves for epic battles and tense matchups! And as always, please remember to like, favorite, and review so I can hear your feedback and fix any mistakes.**

**This is Boyborg, signing out!**


End file.
